


The Road So Far

by jaechanwin



Series: POLAMORY SHIPS THAT NEED MORE LIGHT [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bottom Seo Youngho | Johnny, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Polyamory, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Switch Dongyoung, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Nakamoto Yuta, Yudojohn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaechanwin/pseuds/jaechanwin
Summary: Yuta is a professorDoyoung is a nurseJohnny is their pregnant spouseThey have a child alreadyOh and Johnny is Yuta’s student





	1. Long Day

**Author's Note:**

> So this story has male lactation in case you didn’t read the tags and that means Johnny will be breastfeeding and things like that.

Doyoung sighed. He was working another double tonight. Honestly he just wanted to go home to his boyfriends and child and just spend time with them. He feels so much like a bad partner and a bad father. Every time he comes home everyone is asleep and when he leaves it’s the same. He looks at the clock sighing when it reads 10:00 pm. He had an early double tonight which meant he could go home.

He quickly checked on his last few patients before clocking out and heading to his car. When he makes it home the tv is on. He turns the lock as quietly as possible and enters the same way. He sees his lovers on the couch with his son in between them watching the Korean version of the Lion King. He tiptoes in the room and stands behind the couch.

He leans over pressing a kiss to Minjae (Their son’s) cheek. That catches all three of their attentions. “Baba’s home.” Minjae squeals as Doyoung picks him up and spins him around attacking him with kisses. The movie is paused now as Doyoung plays with Minjae. “How was the day at Yongie’s?” Doyoung asks. “Silly Baba. Minjae stayed with Mama today. Mama was hurt cause the baby so couldn’t go to school.” Minjae says.

Doyoung places him on the floor earning a whine but Yuta picks him up and he’s okay with that. Doyoung sits beside Johnny and takes his hand in his own. “Are you okay love?” He asks and Johnny nods. “Yeah it’s just the doctor says I’ve been stressing too much so I should take a week to relax.” Johnny says. Doyoung whines. “It’s my fault isn’t it?” He asks voice weak.

Johnny opens his mouth but Yuta beats him to it. “Yeah it is.” He says and Johnny whines this time. “There’s no point in sugar coating it. But we’ll talk after I get Minjae into bed. He’s passed out on my shoulder.” Yuta says heading to put the baby down for the night. When Yuta comes back he sits a arm’s length away from Doyoung which honestly hurts a lot.

Doyoung is definitely the softest of the three of them. So Yuta isn’t surprised to see him keep wiping his eyes. “He’s been staying up all night waiting for you to get home. Until he passes out and I have to carry him to bed. Which isn’t easy by the way. Not to mention exams are a month away.” Yuta says. Doyoung has resorted to sniffling.

”I-I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to stress you guys out. I’ve been trying but we keep hiring more pay and so they cut some people’s pay and I didn’t want them to cut mine so I tried to show them that I was good at what I do and I know you work too Yuta and Johnny you will be soon but I want to do things for you guys. Beside pay bills. I want to spoil all of you. Yuta I know you hate it but even if it’s just a movie day with us I want to not have to worry about bills and just binge on what you guys like. So I picked up a few extra shifts and it was only supposed to be a few but a lot of things happened and people weren’t able to come in so my boss wanted me to replace them and I couldn’t say no.” Doyoung says wiping his eyes more.

”I know the both of you probably think I’m doing this because the baby isn’t mine but that is not true. I’m doing this for the baby. I-I have a savings account. I want to buy a new house. One big enough so that we have space for another child because we barely have enough room for us here and I know you say we can make it work but we can’t. I want us to be comfortable and happy. I want Minjae to have his own space. The new baby their own space. I want your little man cave Johnny for you and all your friends. Yuta your work space. And I’m almost there. I found the house I only need to pick up about three more shifts. When I got enough for it I was going to surprise you guys but I rather ruin the surprise then you guys think I don’t care. So what if Minjae was mines and this one is Yuta’s I’ll love them the same.” Doyoung says.

Yuta sighs and pulls Doyoung into his chest. “Why didn’t you say something Baby? I would rather we talk about this and you not take so many shifts at once. Maybe two and then normal shifts and then two again. Space it out so you can get some rest. You have bags under your eyes. We’re so worried.” Yuta says.

Johnny nods and curls himself into Doyoung’s side as best as he could feeling Johnny slide a paper in his hand. It’s an ultrasound. “It’s a girl.” He says and Doyoung chokes up. “Oh god a girl version of Yuta. She’s going to be so sassy.” He says and that makes them all chuckle.

”We just miss you.” Yuta says. “I’m taking my vacation in two weeks. How about we take a road trip to my cabin in Jeju? Johnny still has a month before he has to be on house arrest and it’ll be a fun experience for Minjae. Besides I know you guys will be out for spring break.” Doyoung says.

”You’re so mature. People who didn’t know us would probably think Yuta bottoms for you.” Johnny teases. “Too bad he doesn’t.” Doyoung joins in. Yuta pouts. “I don’t like being serious it’s weird.” He says and they all laugh.

Doyoung yawns. “I’ll go shower. You two go to bed I’ll promise I’ll be here when you both wake up.” He says.


	2. Jeju Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff Fluff and More Fluff

When they arrive at the cabin in Jeju two weeks later Johnny is exhausted. This wasn’t his first pregnancy but still the morning sickness and lack of sleep because of the baby kicking it would never get easier and he knew it. The flight was a long one and he’s so tired.

His nipples hurt and he’ll probably have to milk them when he gets enough rest to have the energy to do so. Yuta has his hand on Johnny’s waist as they lead him into the house. Minjae is asleep in Doyoung’s arms.

Doyoung brings Minjae upstairs before heading downstairs to lay with his boyfriends. He finds Yuta on top of Johnny as always but being careful of Johnny’s six month stomach. “Youngie. Our poor baby needs to be milked.” Yuta says after hearing Doyoung’s footsteps enter.

Doyoung can feel himself get hard at the thought of getting his lips around Johnny’s nipples and feeling the milk hit his tongue. “Shit.” Doyoung says when he moves closer. Yuta is playing with Johnny’s nipples with his tongue. Johnny has his head thrown back in pleasure and Doyoung kisses him when he whimpers.

”You’ll wake Minjae baby I need you to be quiet.” He says to Johnny whose eyes are half closed at this point. “T-Tell Yuta to stop teasing me. It hurts.” Johnny says in response. Yuta chuckles at Johnny’s expression. “Fine baby.” He says before wrapping his lips around Johnny’s left nipple and sucking hard.

Doyoung moves to the right nipple to do the same. Johnny’s hand cover his mouth so that he doesn’t make any loud noises and if Minjae wasn’t on this trip with them they’d make him move his hands and scream.

”Mm tastes so good.” Doyoung says swallowing the milk as if it was made for him. “Sweet isn’t it?” Yuta asks and Doyoung nods before kissing said male. Him and Yuta play with each other’s tongues the taste of Johnny’s milk traveling from mouth to mouth.

They pull apart when Johnny whimpers again. Yuta goes back to making quick work of milking Johnny dry which comes pretty quick. Doyoung takes Yuta’s cock in his mouth while the male finishes Johnny off. He moves his tongue and lips expertly around Yuta’s cock. Yuta moves to the other nipple while Doyoung continues his job.

Johnny cums first. Untouched. He really does get off to his boyfriends drinking his milk. Yuta cums afterwards. He shoots his load down Doyoung’s throat and the other male swallows easily. When he pulls off his lips are swollen red from all the thinks he’s sick and both males find him utterly beautiful. Yuta strokes his orgasm out of him and then hurried to clean them up.

When they’re decent they all sit on the couch and watch a movie. Johnny falls asleep and Doyoung goes to start cooking which leaves Yuta to tend to Minjae when the baby starts to cry. Yuta picks him up and shushes him. “Daddy’s right here buddy. Shh.” Yuta says.

Minjae holds on to Yuta while his crying calms down. “Bad dream Daddy.” Minjae says. “My poor little munchkin.” Yuta coos. “Wanna tell Daddy what it was about?” He asks. “Monster came and took Minjae away from Daddy, Mama, And Baba.” Minjae says.

”No one’s going to take you away from us baby. Daddy promises.” Yuta says. “Is he okay?” He hears Doyoung ask. “Yeah bad dream.” Yuta says carrying the little boy to the kitchen. “Can we go swimming Daddy?” Minjae asks.

”After lunch baby.” Yuta says. “Let’s wake Mama so he can eat.” Minjae says. “Sorry baby Mama needs his sleep. Your sister is making him tired.” Doyoung says. “But Baba!” Minjae whines. “Tell her to stop.” He says pouting. “It doesn’t work like that honey.” Doyoung says grinning.

”She needs to get out of my Mama if she makes him hurt.” Minjae says folding his arms over his chest. Yuta coos and kisses Minjae on the cheek. “She doesn’t know she’s hurting him baby it’s not her fault.” Doyoung says.

”Hmph. I guess Minjae can forgive her.” Minjae says. Doyoung kisses him on the cheek before taking him from Yuta and placing him in his seat. They eat the food that Doyoung made and when they’re done only then does Johnny wake up. So Doyoung makes him a plate of food and proceeds to feed his boyfriend.

Minjae giggles the whole time. “Mommy is a baby. Baba feeding a baby.” He says clapping. “Mama is a big baby right?” Yuta says. When Johnny is done eating Minjae jumps up and down. Can we go swim now? Please?” He asks and Doyoung grins. “Yes baby. Let’s go get you dressed.” He says. 

Minjae is happy with that answer as he as he follows Doyoung upstairs quickly. Yuta helps Johnny get dressed as well as he dresses himself. They head outside to the backyard where the pool is. It’s clean Doyoung made sure to have it cleaned before they arrived.

Yuta steps in first with Minjae in his arms. He lowers himself slowly until the water is up to his chest and up to Minjae’s chest as well. Minjae starts splashing immediately and clapping. “Who knew we had a water baby on our hands?” Johnny says teasing.

”You gonna get it baby?” Doyoung asks. Johnny nods. “In a few let me stretch out my muscles first.” He says and so Doyoung nods and climbs in beside Yuta and Minjae. He gets a face full of water as soon as he gets in and then it’s a war.

Between him and Minjae and Yuta so happens to get caught in the crossfire. Johnny enters a little later and Yuta has to help him since Doyoung has Minjae now. They enter carefully at first and then the water war starts again. This time Doyoung and Minjae versus Johnny and Yuta.

They only leave the pool when Minjae admits that he’s sleepy. Minjae baths with Yuta while Johnny baths with Doyoung. Minjae is a bit too old to still sleep with his parents but they enjoy the company. 

It’s been a relaxing day for all of them and they can’t wait for the week to go on.


End file.
